Crash and Burn
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Riza arrive en retard un matin et semble avoir un problème, que fera Roy pour lui remonter le moral ? Royai
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : FullMetal Alchemist ne m'appartient pas. Et non.

Une petite song fic sur la chanson « Crash and Burn » de Savage Garden.

**Crash and Burn**

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
Take anymore_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sous les ordres du Colonel Mustang, Riza Hawkeye était en retard au travail. Ca ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin, Mustang remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

« Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas Hawkeye et que vous n'aimez pas parler de votre vie privée, mais quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois arriver en retard au bureau.

« Non, tout va bien Colonel, je suis désolée pour le retard, ça ne se reproduira plus.

« Voyons, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis bien le dernier à pouvoir vous reprocher votre heure d'arrivée. Je m'inquiète pour vous, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être dans votre état normal.

« Je vous assure que ça va. Je vais juste aller me prendre un café et ça ira mieux. »

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Mais rien n'alla mieux. Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Mustang entendit pleurer Riza dans la salle de repos. Il frappa doucement à la porte avant d'entrer. Riza essayait de reprendre contenance et séchait ses larmes.

« Riza, je vois bien que cela ne va pas bien. Dites moi ce qu'il y a, je peux peut-être vous aider ?

« Ca j'en doute Monsieur.

« Tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne, c'est sûr. Allez dites moi tout.

« Et bien, c'est juste que mon petit ami a rompu hier soir.

« Je ne savais pas que vous fréquentiez quelqu'un Lieutenant.

« Si depuis quelques mois. Mais il trouve que je ne passe pas assez de temps avec lui alors il a préféré tout arrêter. » Ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle.

« C'est malheureusement le lot de tous ici, la vie militaire ne nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps libre. Bon, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. »

Roy lui saisit la main et l'entraîna derrière lui.

« Colonel, que faites vous ?

« Je vous emmène, on prend notre journée. Je sais ce dont vous avez besoin, et ce n'est pas de vous lamenter ici au bureau. »

« Havoc, nous partons en tournée d'inspection pour la journée, vous prenez la direction des opérations ici en notre absence.

« Bien Colonel » lui répondit son lieutenant.

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

«Aller, en voiture Lieutenant. D'abord, on va retirer ses uniformes qui ne conviennent pas. Premier arrêt mon domicile, puis le vôtre.

«Mais Colonel.

«Pas de "mais" Hawkeye. Vous faites ce que je vous dis, c'est tout. »

Ils passèrent d'abord chez Mustang où il mit un simple pantalon de toile et une chemise et prit une veste au cas où le temps se rafraîchirait, puis ils se rendirent chez Riza. Elle adopta le même look que Roy : pantalon, chemisier et un pull sur les épaules.

« Parfait. J'aurai préféré une jupe, mais ça fera très bien l'affaire quand même. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« C'est parti, en voiture mauvaise troupe ! »

Riza lui fit son premier sourire de la journée.

Ils roulèrent longtemps avant d'arriver enfin à destination. Roy l'avait conduite en bord de mer.

Le soleil se reflétait sur la mer la faisant briller comme si elle était couverte de poussière de diamant.

Roy prit une couverture dans le coffre.

« Allons marcher un peu sur le sable. »

Ils marchèrent pieds nus dans le sable, longeant la ligne où venaient mourir les vagues.

« Attendez, je vais … vous défaire … ça » lui dit il en lui détachant sa barrette, libérant ses cheveux qui volèrent dans le vent.

« Vous ne les portez jamais longs au bureau, c'est dommage.

« Ce n'est pas réglementaire au bureau et ils me gêneraient si je devais faire usage de mes armes.»

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

Ils marchèrent encore un peu puis s'étendirent sur la couverture.

« Parlez moi un peu de ce petit ami.

« Ex petit ami, vous voulez dire. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

« Je suis bien sûr du contraire. Depuis quand vous sortiez ensemble ?

« Quelques mois, mais si on ne devait compter que les jours où nous nous sommes réellement vus, à peine quelques semaines. Je l'ai rencontré un soir en faisant mes courses chez l'épicier.

« L'épicerie, grand lieu de rencontre pour tous les célibataires !

« Ne vous moquez pas, Colonel. Où voulez vous que je rencontre des hommes avec la vie que je mène ?

« Mais il y en a plein autour de vous !

« Des militaires vous voulez dire ? Vous me voyez avec Havoc ou Breda !

« Non, je ne pensais pas à eux.

« Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je vous disais, nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'épicerie, j'ai accepté de prendre un verre et une chose en entraînant une autre, nous sommes sortis ensemble.

« C'était bien ?

« Ouais, sympa. On se faisait quelques sorties, des cinés, des restaus, les trucs classiques.

« Ben ça avait pas l'air d'être franchement drôle.

« Tout n'a pas forcément besoin d'être drôle Colonel.

« Vous croyez vraiment ? Moi je trouve qu'on ne rigole déjà pas tous les jours au boulot alors si on ne le fait pas lorsqu'on est de repos et surtout avec son copain ou sa copine, c'est dommage.

« Peut-être…

« Tiens je vous le prouve de suite. »

Il se leva et l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la mer. Il la souleva au-dessus des vagues.

« Colonel, ne faites pas ça. » Cria t'elle

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Roy ! Sinon, je vous jette à l'eau.

« Très bien, Roy ne faites pas ça, où je vous en voudrai toute ma vie ! » Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Ok, je ne voudrais pas que vous me fassiez la tête ad vitam. Et puis nous n'avons ni l'un ni l'autre de vêtements de rechange et la journée n'est pas finie. »

Il la reposa sur le sable, mais au moment où il l'a posa, elle se baissa et l'éclaboussa puis se sauva en courant.

« Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est la guerre ! »

Il se lança à sa poursuite et la rattrapa sans peine. Il la ceintura dans ses bras et de nouveau, Riza se retrouva au dessus des vagues.

« Nooonn.

« Alors faites moi vos excuses tout de suite.

« Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, mais ne me jetez pas dans l'eau, je vous en prie. Et puis vous l'avez dit vous-même, nous n'avons pas de quoi nous changer.

« Tant pis pour les vêtements, je nous en rachèterai ! »

Et il laissa tomber Riza dans l'eau.

« C'était trop tentant ! » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

Elle se releva et se jeta sur lui pour le faire tomber à son tour. Ils roulaient maintenant tous les deux dans les vagues, riant aux éclats.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again_

Après s'être fait sécher au soleil, Roy l'emmena dans une boutique pour se racheter des vêtements en remplacement de ceux qu'ils portaient et qui étaient saturés de sel de mer.

« Tenez Riza, essayez donc ça. » Il lui tendit une robe par-dessus la porte de la cabine d'essayage où s'était enfermée Riza.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Essayez, vous verrez bien. Pour me faire plaisir. Si ça ne vous plait pas, on ne la prend pas.

« Ok. Un instant. »

Elle sortit 10 minutes plus tard dans une robe rouge à manches courtes, cintrée à la taille et s'évasant jusqu'aux genoux.

« Je suis surprise Colonel, elle est très sage, ce n'est même pas une minijupe.

« Je m'assure comme ça que vous ne la refuserez pas. Elle vous va à ravir. Vous devriez la prendre. Mais cet avis n'engage que moi. »

Riza fit des tours sur elle-même pour juger de l'effet de la robe sur elle.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

« Alors l'affaire est conclue.

« A votre tour maintenant, vous avez choisi pour moi, à moi de choisir pour vous. »

Elle se promena dans les allées de la boutique et choisit un pantalon à pinces noir à fines rayures grises et un polo de fin lainage.

Elle attendit quelques minutes le temps que Roy s'habille et sorte enfin de la cabine.

« Vous êtes parfait, Colonel.

« Je savais que vous étiez une femme de goût Riza. Mais maintenant que nous sommes devenus suffisamment intime pour choisir les vêtements de l'un et de l'autre, vous pourriez m'appeler Roy, à moins qu'il ne faille que je vous replonge dans la mer ?

« Et salir ma nouvelle robe ?

« J'en achèterai autant qu'il le faut jusqu'à ce que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

« Très bien, Roy.

« J'aime mieux ça ! »

Ils finirent leurs achats par des chaussures et une ceinture.

« Je vous rembourserai tout cela dès demain, Colonel.

« Et qui vous parle de remboursement, je vous les offre. Et puis vous revoilà parti avec du Colonel. Je vais être contraint de vous appeler Premier Lieutenant Hawkeye. Quel dommage !

« Merci, Roy.

« Pas de quoi. Il se fait tard, je meurs de faim, cette baignade m'a creusé l'appétit. Allons dîner voulez-vous ?

« Je vous suis. »

Roy passa son bras à sa taille et ils se promenèrent dans les rues de la ville jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un restaurant qui leur convienne.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart_

Etant en bord de mer, ils choisirent un restaurant de poissons. Ils commandèrent une soupe de poissons et un plateau de fruits de mer pour deux, le tout accompagné d'un vin blanc frais.

La conversation allait bon train. Le vin blanc déliait les langues.

« Je me demande comment on peut trouver séduisant de manger des huîtres ? On est obligé de le faire avec les doigts et de manger à même la coquille ! C'est loin d'être excitant !

« C'est parce que vous ne vous êtes pas vu en manger, Riza. Vous êtes charmante quand vous le faites. Surtout lorsque vous tendez la langue comme vous faites en ce moment. »

Riza éclata de rire.

« Je ne tend pas la langue !

« Si, je vous le jure. Tenez essayez donc voir un peu. » Il lui tendit une huître qu'elle saisit du bout des doigts pour ne pas faire tomber le jus.

« Voila, regardez, vous voyez ? Vous sortez le bout de la langue. J'avais raison.

« Mon Dieu, mais c'est vrai, je ne mangerai plus d'huître de ma vie !

« Ne dites pas de bêtise. Vous aimez ça, ce serait dommage de vous en passer et de me priver de ce charmant spectacle !

« Et vous, comment faites vous ?

« Je ne sort pas la langue si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Regardez.

« Oh, très classe. Je parie que vous avez suivi des cours intensifs de dégustation d'huîtres lorsque vous étiez petit.

« Et non, même pas, c'est naturel chez moi. Que voulez-vous !

« Quel frimeur vous faites.

« Il faut bien que je m'envoie des fleurs puisque personne d'autre ne le fait.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si sensible aux compliments.

« Qui ne le serait pas ? Même vous devez l'être.

« Vous croyez ?

« Bien sûr, c'est humain.

« Alors essayez, on verra si je suis inhumaine comme semble le croire mon entourage.

« Vous voulez un compliment ?

« Oui, je vous dirai ensuite si oui on non j'y suis sensible.

« Hum, et bien, si je devais vous faire un compliment à l'instant présent, je vous dirais que vous êtes la plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de jeter à la mer.

« Parce que vous en avez jeté plusieurs ?

« Un certain nombre.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes si doué pour le faire. » Riza lui sourit tout en prenant une gorgée de vin.

« Vous savez, votre ex est vraiment un crétin fini.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec vous. »

Le serveur vint les débarrasser et leur proposer la carte des desserts. N'ayant plus très faim, ils prirent une coupe glacée qu'ils se partagèrent.

Ils payèrent et quittèrent le restaurant.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

La nuit était douce. Ils rejoignaient à pas lents la voiture et passèrent devant une épicerie encore ouverte malgré l'heure tardive.

« Vous savez Riza, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Venez. J'ai une idée. »

Mustang lui saisit la main et l'entraîna dans la petite boutique où il acheta la meilleure bouteille de champagne qu'il pu trouver.

« Allons sur la plage.

« Ce n'est pas très sage.

« Et qui s'en occupe ?

« Personne, vous avez raison. »

Ils récupérèrent la couverture et deux verres qu'il avait dans une cantine dans la voiture et s'installèrent sur la plage abandonnée à cette heure.

Mustang fit sauter le bouchon et leur servit le liquide pétillant.

« Maintenant on a plus qu'à vider la bouteille !

« Et qui va nous ramener ?

« On verra bien, on se posera la question le moment venu. Pour le moment trinquons. A la vôtre Riza

« A la vôtre Roy. »

Ils burent leur verre.

« Encore ? »

Riza hocha la tête et lui tendit son verre qu'elle but cette fois moins rapidement.

« Vous savez, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une aussi bonne journée, Colonel.

« Ca y est, la voilà repartit avec son Colonel ! Par pitié Riza, plus de Colonel, il sera bien assez temps pour que l'on reprenne les formalités. Pour le moment profitons de cette bulle qui nous est offerte.

« D'accord, plus de Colonel. »

Ils s'allongèrent pour regarder les étoiles.

« C'est magnifique, et tellement calme, on entend juste le ressac en bruit de fond.

« Vous savez Riza, moi aussi, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas passé une aussi bonne journée.»

Ils laissèrent planer le silence entre eux.

« Vous avez vu la Lune, elle est magnifique ce soir.

« Pas autant que vous, Riza. »

Riza se tourna vers lui pour lui faire face. Roy la regardait droit dans les yeux. Un instant le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux. Ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'embrassèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Roy.

« Hum ?

« Trouvons un hôtel. »

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

* * *

_

**NdlA : Cette song fic était partie pour n'être qu'une one shot, surtout que j'ai perdu la flamme de l'écriture , mais finalement je me sens de lui écrire une suite. On me fait remarquer que toutes mes histoires se terminent sur leurs premiers baisers et que ce serait bien que j'écrive les événements qui suivent, en quelque sorte sur leur vie de couple. Alors c'est parti. **

**Zephy je te prends au mot et si cette histoire t'intéresse, dis le moi et dans ce cas, on verra quoi faire. Ok ?**

**Comme d'hab, j'attends vos reviews. Alors à vos claviers !**


	2. Chapter 2

**« Crash and Burn » - La suite**

Roy fut le premier à se réveiller ce matin là. Il se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Quand il revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Riza dormait toujours.

Elle était sur le ventre, l'un de ses bras passé sous l'oreiller, l'une de ses jambes reposait par-dessus les draps. Ses cheveux défaits s'éparpillaient autour de son visage et dans son dos. Elle était nue. Le drap ne la couvrait qu'à moitié.

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas la laisser dormir plus longtemps, et même s'il avait envie de rester ici et d'oublier leurs obligations, ils devaient rentrer au QG où leur absence serait rapidement remarquée.

Il lui écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Riza, il faut te réveiller. »

La jeune femme gémit et battit des cils.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

« 8h00. Il faut te lever, nous devons rentrer à Central.

« Hum. D'accord. »

Riza s'étira et se redressa en s'enroulant dans les draps et se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide.

Etonnant comme elle pouvait se cacher à sa vue alors que quelques heures auparavant il avait eu tout le loisir de la découvrir dans sa nudité.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était aussi prête que possible et ils montaient en voiture.

Roy tout en conduisant saisit la main de Riza.

« Tu le regrettes ? »

Riza le regarda avec un sourire.

« Non, pas le moins du monde. C'est juste étrange de me réveiller à côté de toi. Et toi, tu le regrettes ?

« Jamais de la vie.

« Ca ne va pas être évident d'expliquer aux autres pourquoi nous serons en retard tous les deux aujourd'hui.

« Je m'en fiche. Laisse les penser ce qu'ils veulent. Après tout je suis leur Colonel, je n'ai pas de compte à leur rendre. Mais si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à prendre ta journée, j'irai seul au bureau. Je leur dirai que je t'ai donné ta journée.

« C'est clair que se serait une bonne idée, en plus j'ai besoin de me changer et puis le plus tard les autres seront au courant, plus longtemps on aura notre tranquillité. Non ?

« Tout à fait. Alors c'est entendu, on fait comme ça. »

Il lui prit sa main et l'attira à ses lèvres.

De retour en ville, il l'a déposa donc à son domicile. Elle se pencha pour lui glisser un dernier baiser.

« Je te vois ce soir ?

« Et comment ! Je t'appelle pour te prévenir.

« Bonne journée. »

Riza regarda la voiture s'éloigner. Elle finit par se retourner et gravir les marches qui menaient à son domicile. Elle entendit des jappements derrière sa porte.

« Mince Hayate, je l'avais complètement oublié ! »

* * *

Roy arriva enfin au QG. Il fut accueilli par les questions de ses subordonnés : 

« Bonjour Colonel, le lieutenant Hawkeye n'est pas encore arrivée. Nous avons essayé d'appeler chez elle mais ça ne répond pas, nous sommes inquiets, il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'arriver en retard.

« Bonjour Havoc. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour Hawkeye. Comme vous avez du le remarquer hier, elle ne se sentait pas bien, alors je lui ai conseillé de prendre sa journée aujourd'hui.

« Très bien Colonel, mais si elle n'est pas bien, peut-être pourrions lui rendre visite histoire de voir si elle n'a besoin de rien ?

« Nous avons du travail, je pense que je vais me contenter de l'appeler un peu plus tard pour voir comment elle se porte.

« Comme vous voulez Colonel. »

Roy s'engouffra dans son bureau. Déjà la présence de Riza lui manquait. Les souvenirs de leur journée de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, de même que la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, leur première nuit.

Il se sourit et s'assit à son bureau. Il avait intérêt à se mettre au travail dès maintenant s'il voulait espérer pouvoir partir tôt ce soir pour la voir.

* * *

Riza avait profité de cette journée de repos pour emmener Black Hayate au parc. Ils avaient passé la plupart du temps à courir ensemble. Riza se sentait légère. Son esprit était entièrement occupé par Roy. Les souvenirs de ses baisers et de ses caresses lui rosirent les joues. 

Elle était dans son bain lorsque le téléphone sonna. Comme elle attendait son appel, elle avait placé l'appareil sur un banc près de la baignoire, elle put donc décrocher facilement le combiné.

« Allo ?

« Bonjour vous.

« Bonjour Roy. » Riza pressa son éponge contre sa jambe.

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? De l'eau ?

« Je suis dans mon bain. »

Il y eut un blanc au bout du fil, puis Riza entendit une phrase qui la fit sourire.

« Bouge pas, j'arrive. »

* * *

**Continue, continue pas ? (On dirait RTL avec le jeu Stop ou Encore...). Bref, pour résumer : j'attends vos reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crash and Burn – Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Roy et Riza se fréquentaient. Deux semaines paradisiaques, sans aucun nuage.

Ils avaient réussi jusqu'à présent à garder leur relation secrète. Ils partaient toujours séparément pour se retrouver bien plus tard chez l'un ou chez l'autre. De même le matin, ils arrivaient à des heures différentes.

Pourtant ils avaient bien failli se faire surprendre une fois alors qu'ils étaient dans le petit local de repos.

Riza était alors en train de se servir une tasse de café. Elle avait senti deux mains lui enserrer la taille.

« Bonjour charmante créature. »

Le souffle de Roy contre son oreille avait envoyé des frissons dans tout son corps.

« Voyons Roy, pas ici. On peut nous surprendre. »

Loin de la libérer, il avait resserré son étreinte se frottant contre son dos.

« J'y peux rien si ce local est si étroit ! Et puis tu m'as tellement manqué la nuit dernière. »

Riza se retourna dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser. Soudain, ils entendirent les jurons de Breda qui venait de se prendre les pieds dans un carton qui était posé au sol toujours en attente d'être déballé.

Roy et Riza se séparèrent rapidement. Lorsque Breda entra dans le local, il les trouva tous les deux un peu essoufflé mais ne se posa pas plus de question. Riza avait joué la comédie à la perfection.

« Tenez Colonel, votre café. Faites attention, il est très chaud. » Elle sortit du local après avoir salué Breda l'air de rien.

Le plus dur étaient de résister à l'envie de se toucher ou bien de faire attention à ne pas s'appeler par leur prénom en présence des autres qui ne manquèrent pas de s'étonner de la toute nouvelle bonne humeur de leur Colonel.

« Il y a longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu aussi heureux mon Colonel » Commença un jour Havoc.

« Ah oui ? Je ne m'en rends pas compte.

« Et peut-on savoir ce qui vous rend si joyeux ? Serait-ce une nouvelle conquête ? » Enchaîna Falman.

« Et bien pour dire la vérité, … oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

De son siège, Riza poussa un léger toussotement.

« Ben dites donc, vous devez être sacrément amoureux pour que ça vous mette dans cet état. » S'exclama Fuery.

Roy se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas regarder Riza. Il savait que s'il le faisait, il serait foutu. Il ne pourrait pas cacher ses sentiments.

« On peut dire ça, je crois. » Dit-il en regardant droit devant lui.

Riza choisit d'intervenir.

« Messieurs, je crois que vous devriez retourner à votre travail et laisser le Colonel faire le sien s'il ne veut pas avoir à passer sa soirée ici plutôt qu'avec sa « **_conquête_** » ».

Tous sortirent les laissant seuls dans le bureau. Ils restèrent silencieux une minute avant que Roy ne prenne la parole après s'être éclairci la gorge :

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas une conquête.

« Je sais. Alors comme ça tu crois que tu es amoureux ? »

Riza lui avait posé la question sans lever la tête de ses papiers. Elle affichait un imperceptible sourire sur ses lèvres.

Roy gêné se tortilla sur sa chaise. Jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet.

« Et bien…oui, je crois sincèrement que je suis amoureux. Follement, désespérément, absolument amoureux de toi. »

Riza le regarda puis se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Roy. A présent, retourne à ton travail, si tu veux que nous en discutions ce soir. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Roy se jeta sur son stylo et les rapports qui attendaient son attention. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure motivation pour le forcer à faire son travail que la perspective d'une soirée câline avec Riza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Crash and Burn – Chapitre 4**

Depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient avoués la vraie nature de leur sentiment, ils ne s'étaient presque plus quittés.

Chaque moment passé loin l'un de l'autre leur semblait comme une petite mort. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls le soir, ils se jetaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se dévorant de baisers voulant rattraper tout le temps perdu à s'ignorer.

Ils étaient dans leur bureau. Roy qui se sentait d'humeur taquine, envoyait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, trombones, boulettes de papier, bout de gomme, etc. sur Riza qui les lui renvoyait en riant.

Le téléphone sonna sur le bureau de Riza. Elle se recomposa une attitude sérieuse avant de décrocher.

« Riza Hawkeye, j'écoute. »

Roy qui la regardait vit son visage changer imperceptiblement alors que son correspondant lui répondait.

« Ca ne va pas être possible. Au revoir. » Elle raccrocha.

La bonne humeur était tombée. Elle se replongea dans ses dossiers.

« Qui était-ce ? » Lui demanda Roy intrigué.

« Personne, rien d'important. »

La réponse de Riza le surprit mais il n'osa pas pousser sa curiosité plus loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Riza regarda le poste puis se décida à le décrocher.

« Riza Hawkeye. »

Riza baissa le ton et se tourna dans son fauteuil, tournant presque le dos à Roy. Celui-ci ne pu saisir que quelques bribes de la conversation.

« … Non pas maintenant….. Je ne peux pas… je ne suis pas seule… Ok. »

Elle raccrocha. De nouveau, elle se replongea dans ses rapports. Roy se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir appelé Riza ici et surtout pourquoi elle semblait ne pas vouloir qu'il entende ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Insidieusement un sentiment nouveau faisait son chemin en lui, contractant ses entrailles et faisant bouillir son cerveau.

« Riza. Qui était-ce ? »

Le ton impératif demandait une réponse. Riza releva la tête.

« Personne. Rien d'important, je te jure…. Juste une vieille connaissance.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu te retournes et que tu baisses la voix pour lui parler ?

« Ecoute Roy, je t'assure, ce n'est rien.

« Très bien. »

Mais le ton employé dénotait les mots. _Non, ça ne va pas bien_. Il reprit son stylo et parapha rageusement quelques papiers.

Dix minutes après, Riza sortit sans un mot du bureau pour ne revenir que vingt minutes plus tard.

La journée se passa, Roy oublia l'incident de l'appel téléphonique. Il s'apprêtait à partir. Il s'approcha de Riza pour lui murmurer :

« On se voit ce soir ?

« Hmm, c'est que j'ai prévu de faire quelques courses. Hayate n'a plus de croquettes. On peut se voir demain. »

_Non décidément, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait_. Riza lui avait sorti sa tirade sans le regarder dans les yeux. Il était évident qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Comme tu veux. » Et il partit sans même lui dire au revoir.

Riza se prit la tête entre ses mains et poussa un soupir. Maintenant Roy était en colère après elle.

* * *

Roy serrait les dents. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le comportement de Riza. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qui l'avait appelé et cette histoire de courses pour Hayate sentait le pipeau à plein nez.

Il shoota dans un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin. Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que lui cachait Riza.

* * *

Le soir venu, il se posta à l'abri de sa voiture au coin de la rue de Riza de manière à observer sa maison.

Son attente ne fut pas longue, il vit une voiture se garer devant chez Riza et elle sortit de sa maison et monta sur le siège passager. La voiture redémarra aussitôt.

Roy mit le contact et les suivit jusque dans le centre ville devant un restaurant. Roy médusé vit un homme brun, grand, bien habillé sortir du véhicule et ouvrir la portière à Riza. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le restaurant.

Roy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Riza avait une aventure avec un autre homme. Il serra les mâchoires. Il devait lutter contre la nausée qui l'avait pris lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme sortir et prendre le bras de Riza. Alors depuis tout ce temps, elle lui avait menti. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, lui avait dit qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et elle pendant ce temps, elle se moquait de lui et le trompait avec ce type.

Il se prit le visage entre ses mains et laissa les larmes couler.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il faire irruption dans le restaurant et demander des explications ? Aller casser la gueule à ce salaud qui lui volait la femme qu'il aimait ? Ou bien devait-il laisser tomber et renoncer à Riza ?

Il resta là près d'une heure avant de se décider à remettre le contact et à s'éloigner. Il tourna dans les rues sans trop savoir où il allait.

Finalement il se gara de nouveau dans la rue de Riza. Et il l'attendit. Une heure passa. Riza n'était toujours pas revenue. Roy retournait dans sa tête tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il voulait lui faire mal autant qu'elle lui en faisait.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Roy repéra un taxi qui se stationna devant la maison de Riza. La jeune femme en sortit et entra dans sa maison.

Roy prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit sa portière.

Il attendit moins d'une minute avant que Riza ne réponde à son coup de sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit presque à la volée.

« Si c'est encore toi, tu … Roy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Roy la regarda droit dans les yeux, mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir. Son expression était un mélange de colère, de peine et de souffrance.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu m'as suivie. »

Roy acquiesça.

« J'aurai dû m'en douter. Viens, entre. »

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser entrer et le conduisit dans la cuisine où elle faisait chauffer de l'eau pour un thé.

Roy s'assit et sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

« Qui était-ce ? Et depuis quand cela dure ? »

Riza lui tendit une tasse de thé fumant et s'assit en face de lui.

« Ca ne dure pas. C'était mon ex.

« Ton ex ? Et je peux savoir ce que tu foutais avec ton ex ce soir dans ce restaurant ? C'est lui qui t'a appelé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vraiment été aveugle. Tu m'as vraiment pris pour un con.

« Non Roy, ne dit pas ça. Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. Je sais que ça fait cliché mais c'est la vérité.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Explique toi bordel !

« Ok, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il me relance, il voulait qu'on se remette ensemble. Je l'ai envoyé paître à chaque fois mais il n'arrêtait pas de me rappeler. Je ne voulais pas t'en parler, je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais. Et puis, aujourd'hui, il m'a appelé au bureau. Ca prenait vraiment des proportions trop importantes, alors j'ai accepté de le voir ce soir pour lui expliquer en face que c'était bel et bien fini entre lui et moi. Je lui ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un d'autre et que j'étais amoureuse. Ca n'a pas été facile mais il a compris maintenant et il me laissera enfin en paix. »

Riza tendit le bras pour se saisir de la main de Roy.

« Je t'aime Roy, crois moi. Je ne vois personne d'autre que toi. Entre lui et moi, il n'y absolument plus rien.»

Roy avait toujours ses mâchoires serrées. Riza avait le ventre complètement contracté à la peur de le perdre. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Je t'en prie Roy, crois moi. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le début, toujours. »

Roy sentit ses larmes couler dans son cou, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui très fort.

« J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre Riza. J'ai cru devenir fou. »

Il pleurait aussi à présent. Riza se redressa et lui déposa doucement des baisers sur les lèvres. Roy lui passa une main derrière la nuque et l'embrassa avec passion, ne voulant plus jamais la laisser.

« On fait deux beaux idiots à pleurer comme ça dans ma cuisine ! » Lui dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main.

« Viens, allons nous coucher. »

Elle se releva de ses genoux et ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Crash and Burn – Chapitre 5**

_Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés._

« Nous sommes réuni ce jour pour bénir ces deux êtres qui ont décidé de s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage… »

L'assemblée de leva, dans la petite église, la mariée rayonnante sous son voile souriait à son futur époux.

Le prêtre commença ses lectures et prières.

Roy ne quittait pas des yeux Riza. Elle était magnifique en ce jour de fête. Aucune femme ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Son cœur s'emballa.

« Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée connaît une raison valable d'empêcher cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou bien qu'il se taise à jamais. »

Personne ne remua le moindre petit doigt, retenant même parfois son souffle.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé, le silence ce fit dans l'église pour que chacun puisse entendre l'échange de consentement.

« Acceptez-vous, Anne Marjorie Boobs prendre pour légitime époux Jean Henry Havoc ici présent et de l'aimer et le protéger dans la joie comme dans la peine jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

« Oui.

« Et vous, Jean Henry Havoc, acceptez-vous de prendre Anne Marjorie Boobs ici présente pour légitime épouse, de l'aimer et de la protéger dans le joie comme dans la peine jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

« Oui

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je vous déclare Mari et Femme devant les hommes et devant Dieu. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Jean souleva le voile d'Anne et l'embrassa devant l'assemblée extasiée.

Les applaudissements éclatèrent.

A travers la foule en liesse, Roy et Riza se regardaient, échangeant un sourire complice.

Ils attendirent en compagnie du reste de leur équipe les nouveaux époux à la sortie de l'église pour les féliciter.

Riza embrassa la toute jeune mariée, pendant que Roy faisait l'accolade à Havoc.

« Félicitation Havoc. C'était une très belle cérémonie. Vous faites un très beau couple avec Anne.

« Oui, et au moins celle-là vous ne me l'avez pas volée sous le nez.

« Voyons Havoc, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, et puis ce n'est pas arrivé si souvent tout de même.

« C'est sans doute que vous êtes trop occupé avec votre propre copine. D'ailleurs vous ne nous l'avez toujours pas présentée. Je pensais vous voir avec elle aujourd'hui.

« Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas possible.»

Enfin, ils partirent tous pour le lieu de réception. Ils regagnèrent la voiture qu'ils partageaient avec Breda et Falman. Roy offrit galamment son bras à Riza pour l'aider, sa robe fourreau et ses chaussures à talon n'étaient pas très pratiques pour marcher dans les gravillons.

Ils montèrent tous les quatre en voiture.

« J'ai bien failli verser ma petite larme lorsqu'ils se sont passés la bague au doigt. C'était tellement émouvant.

« Voyons Falman, vous n'allez pas nous jouer les Major Armstrong !

« Et pourquoi pas ? Un peu de sensibilité n'a jamais tué personne. Vous n'avez pas été émue vous ? Vous êtes pourtant une femme et je croyais que les femmes adoraient les cérémonies, surtout si ce sont des mariages.

« Oh la, Falman comme vous y aller, n'oubliez pas que vous parler du Lieutenant Hawkeye.

« Et que dois-je comprendre par là Breda ? » Demanda Riza un peu choquée.

Chacun pouvait sentir que Breda avait pris un chemin glissant.

Il déglutit avant de s'expliquer en bafouillant :

« Ben, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres femmes. Vous êtes dans l'armée, premier lieutenant, vous manier les armes à feu, vous voulez toujours tout contrôler, même vos émotions. Vous êtes une acharnée du travail. On ne vous voit jamais habillée autrement qu'en uniforme, hormis aujourd'hui… »

Falman intervint à son tour :

« Je dois dire que vous êtes particulièrement ravissante Lieutenant, cette robe vous va à ravir. »

Roy décida de mettre fin à cette conversation, il avait senti Riza se contracter à l'énumération de tout ce qui faisait que ses collègues ne la considéraient pas comme une femme.

« Havoc a l'air vraiment heureux. Et vous, quand allez vous vous trouver une petite femme pour s'occuper de vous ? » Demanda-t-il aux deux hommes assis sur la banquette arrière.

« On attend toujours la perle rare. Mais on ne désespère pas. Et vous Colonel ? Nous pensions que vous viendriez accompagné aujourd'hui, c'était l'occasion de nous présenter votre amie. »

_Mauvais choix de conversation Mustang. _Riza regardait obstinément par sa vitre.

« Ce n'est pas possible pour le moment. Peut-être plus tard. »

Heureusement ils arrivaient à destination. Comme devant l'église, Roy proposa son bras à Riza. Se penchant vers elle pour l'aider à s'extraire de la voiture, il en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Ne les écoute pas, toi et moi, on sait très bien ce qu'il en est. Je n'ai qu'à me rappeler la nuit dernière et à te regarder aujourd'hui pour savoir combien tu es femme. »

Riza lui retourna son sourire « Merci »

« De rien, c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi. »

Le dîner tirait à sa fin, et déjà des couples dansaient sur la piste de danse. La mariée était passée de bras en bras. Roy se leva de table.

« Il est temps pour moi de faire danser Madame Havoc à mon tour. »

Riza le vit s'approcher d'Anne et lui tendre sa main. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Jamais il ne lui sera permis de danser ainsi avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, jamais elle ne pourrait porter elle aussi une robe de mariée et être conduite à l'autel. Pas avec Roy.

Breda se trompait lourdement sur son compte. Combien de fois s'était-elle imaginé en mariée ? C'était un rêve de petite fille. Porter une robe digne d'une princesse, être embrassée par l'homme de sa vie devant toute sa famille et ses amis, savoir qu'elle pourra se réveiller tous les jours auprès de l'homme qu'elle aime sans avoir peur ou devoir se cacher.

Mais s'il fallait renoncer à ce rêve pour pouvoir vivre ce qu'elle vivait avec Roy, alors elle le ferait sans regret. Et tant pis pour la jolie robe, la bague et le reste.

« Riza, vous m'accordez cette danse ? »

Riza sortit de ses pensées et retourna son sourire à Havoc.

« Avec plaisir.»

« Vous sembliez triste sur votre chaise.

« Je suis désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées. Mais elles n'étaient pas si tristes que ça.

« Tant mieux. Je voudrais que tout le monde s'amuse ce soir. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on se marie.

« Oui, en tout cas, la cérémonie était très belle. Anne et vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Je suis sûre que vous serez très heureux ensemble.

« Je l'espère, même si ça ne fait que quelques mois que nous nous connaissons. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était elle la femme de ma vie. Il était hors de question que je la laisse s'échapper !

« On dirait un conte de fée !

« S'en est un en quelque sorte. Nous espérons aussi avoir rapidement des enfants. Anne en veut au moins trois ! »

_Des enfants_. Riza ferma les yeux. Pourrait-elle jamais avoir des enfants ? Ceux de Roy ? De nouveau son cœur se serra.

« Vous n'êtes pas bien Riza ?

« Si. Ce doit être le champagne. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire et je crois qu'il m'a un peu tourné la tête.

« Je vous raccompagne à votre chaise.

« Merci Havoc. C'est gentil. »

Mais elle ne resta pas assise très longtemps. Riza se releva et sortit prendre l'air. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce mariage lui donne toutes ces pensées négatives sur sa relation avec Roy et ses conséquences.

Une main se glissa à sa taille.

« Ca va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

« Non, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air. Anne et Havoc sont très beaux ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Roy remarqua les trémolos dans sa voix et ses yeux étaient un peu trop brillants.

« Si, ils sont bien assortis. Viens allons danser. »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse.

« Roy, tu ne devrais pas me serrer autant. Tout le monde nous regarde.

« Je m'en fiche, Riza. Je ne veux plus faire semblant. »

Il resserra un peu plus son bras autour de sa taille.

« Regarde moi. »

Riza releva sa tête. Roy plongea son regard dans les yeux de Riza.

« Je t'aime. Et si ça signifie être renvoyé de l'armée, perdre mon poste, alors soit, je démissionne dès demain s'il le faut. Mais je ne veux plus me cacher. Ce que nous vivons est beau, nous ne devons pas en avoir honte.

« Roy, tu sais que je n'en ai pas honte. Mais…

« Pas de mais, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il la serra de ses deux bras contre lui très fort, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Riza laissa reposer sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Ils oubliaient le monde autour d'eux, n'écoutant que la musique et le battement de leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Falman, Breda et Havoc assis côte à côte les regardaient danser.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? Vous voyez, ils sont ensemble. Passez la monnaie !»

* * *

**NdlA : Oh, que de fluffiness dans ce chapitre ! Y'a des petits cœurs qui volent plein partout ! Love is every where !**

**Bon maintenant : sincèrement qui a cru que nous célébrions le mariage de Roy et Riza ? Allez, ne mentez pas et dites moi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**J'ai commencé cette série par une chanson, je la termine donc en chanson aussi. La chanson s'intitule « J'ai besoin de vous » de Frédéric Lerner et Indra. Vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai pas trouvé les paroles sur internet, aussi ne voulant pas vous induire en erreur, je n'ai pas retranscrit les couplets en anglais. Cette chanson bien sûr, ne m'appartient pas (sinon, je n'aurai pas ce problème de couplets !).

* * *

**

**Crash and Burn – Chapitre 6**

_**J'ai cherché toute ma vie  
Un sens à mes tourments  
Je n'ai pas tout compris  
Mais je sais ce que je ressens**_

Les jours qui suivirent les noces d'Havoc et leur baiser échangé à la vue de tous, Roy et Riza vivèrent dans la crainte de se voir convoqués par le haut commandement.

Mais rien ne vint, ils se détendirent. Peut-être la nouvelle de leur liaison n'était-elle pas arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles du Führer ?

_**J'ai tout vu par ici  
Je continue pourtant  
J'ai pas toujours envie  
Mais j'suis toujours vivant**_

Un matin alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur bureau, Roy reçu un message. Il en prit silencieusement connaissance sous le regard interrogateur et inquiet de Riza.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« Je suis convoqué chez le Führer. Je dois m'y rendre toute affaire cessante. »

Sa voix s'était cassée, alors que Riza blêmit.

« Ca n'a peut-être rien à voir avec nous.

« Je ne sais pas. Je verrai bien.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

« Franchement, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas renoncer à toi.

« Moi non plus, mais ta carrière est trop importante Roy et s'il le faut, je préfère partir que de te voir renoncer à tes rêves. »

Roy la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'étouffer puis il la relâcha et sortit du bureau.

_**J'ai tant besoin de vous  
Je ne peux vivre sans vous  
J'ai grandi dans vos yeux  
Ensemble on a pris feu  
Jusqu'à toucher le ciel**_

Riza s'installa à son poste et s'attaqua à ses dossiers. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, ni à empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Les minutes passaient avec une lenteur effarante et Roy ne revenait toujours pas.

_**Et je manque de vous  
Quand je suis loin de vous  
Je voudrais retenir  
Emporter vos sourires  
Mais le temps les entraîne**_

Riza luttait contre l'envie de pleurer qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. _Maudites soient toutes ses lois stupides !__Quel était ce pays qui interdisait à un homme et une femme de s'aimer ?_

Elle avait l'impression de se trouver entre Charybde et Scylla. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils seraient malheureux.

Et encore s'était dans le cas où on exigerait seulement qu'ils se séparent. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être démis de leur fonction.

Riza se leva de son siège, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester là à attendre. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda la vie dehors. Le soleil inconscient de ses tourments brillait insolemment.

_**J'ai crié tant de fois  
Pour crever le silence  
J'me suis perdu parfois  
Pour quelque dépendance**_

Comme elle aurait voulu ne jamais être tombé amoureuse de Roy ! Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ! Jamais elle ne regretterai sa relation avec Roy, s'était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée. Même si elle devait le perdre aujourd'hui. Il valait mieux avoir connu l'amour, le vrai, même un court instant plutôt que jamais. Au moins, elle aurait eu le bonheur de vivre quelques mois merveilleux avec lui.

Enfin, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle se retourna. Roy avait un visage fermé.

« Prends tes affaires. »

Son ton était neutre, ni peiné, ni joyeux.

Riza n'osa pas lui poser de question pour le moment, elle prit son sac et le suivit. Ils empruntèrent un véhicule.

_**J'ai tant besoin de vous  
Je ne peux vivre sans vous  
J'ai grandi dans vos yeux  
Ensemble on a pris feu  
Jusqu'à toucher le ciel**_

Ils roulèrent en silence. Riza se demandait où il pouvait bien la conduire jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la plage où il l'avait emmené la première fois.

Roy gara la voiture et vint lui ouvrir sa portière.

Ainsi, il avait choisi cet endroit chargé de souvenirs pour lui dire que tout était fini.

_**Je voudrais vous sentir  
Caresser les souvenirs  
Mais le temps les entraîne**_

Il lui prit la main et ils marchèrent ainsi toujours en silence. Riza s'accrochait à sa main comme un naufragé à une boué.

Elle prit sur elle, si ce devaient être leurs derniers moments ensemble, alors il fallait qu'ils soient merveilleux.

_**J'ai tant besoin de vous  
When I'm far from you  
De vous, de vous  
I can't live without you**_

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les mouettes voler dans le ciel et les vagues mourir à leurs pieds.

« C'est ici que tout a commencé. »

La voix de Roy était éraillée.

Riza se serra contre lui, Roy l'entoura de ses bras.

« Je t'aime Riza. »

Riza leva son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle lui sourit.

« Je t'aime aussi Roy. »

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« Pour rien au monde je ne regrette les moments que j'ai passés avec toi. Ils ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. »

« Viens marchons encore un peu. »

_**J'ai tant besoin de vous  
Je ne peux vivre sans vous  
Je donnerai ma vie  
J'en accepte le prix  
Pour un peu de lumière**_

« Tu te souviens de ce petit restaurant où nous avons mangé ce soir là ?

« Oui.

« Ca te dirai d'y retourner ?

« Oui, bien sûr. On pourra manger des huîtres. Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis. »

Ils retrouvèrent sans peine le restaurant de poissons et comme la fois où ils étaient venus, ils commandèrent un plateau de fruits de mer et du vin blanc.

Ils se souriaient mais le cœur n'y était pas. Riza avait bien conscience qu'elle se jouait la comédie. Les larmes ne demandaient qu'à jaillir.

Vint le moment du dessert. Ils commandèrent une coupe glacée pour deux.

Roy acheta une bouteille de champagne et ils retournèrent sur la plage pour la boire.

_**Et je manque de vous  
Quand je suis loin de vous  
Je voudrais vous sentir  
Caresser les souvenirs  
Mais le temps les entraîne**_

« Roy. Je m'étais promis de ne pas te poser la question, je voulais que cette journée soit parfaite, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est dit ce matin chez le Führer. »

Roy lui caressa la joue et lui sourit.

« Comme tu t'en doutes, il est au courant pour nous. Il m'a rappelé que les relations entre officiers et subordonnés étaient strictement interdites. Je lui ai dit que j'en étais parfaitement conscient, que je n'avais pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de toi et que s'il fallait choisir, alors l'armée devrait se passer de moi.

« Et alors ?

« Ca l'a mis en colère. Je lui ai expliqué que j'avais trouvé la personne que j'avais cherchée toute ma vie et qu'il m'était impossible d'y renoncer. Que sans toi, la vie ne m'héritait pas d'être vécue.

« Oh Roy… » Riza pleurait à présent. « Je ne veux pas être la cause de la ruine de ta carrière. C'est trop important pour toi et pour ce pays.

« C'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. Je lui ai répondu que tu es bien plus importante à mes yeux. Alors il m'a parlé de sa propre femme et qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais lui dire. Mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cette relation telle qu'elle était.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il a décidé ? Que vont-ils faire de nous ?

« Et bien… Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

« Le choix ? Tu veux dire que tu as réellement démissionné ?

« Non. »

Riza attendait cette réponse, ce simple mot de trois lettres qui renfermait tout son avenir, mais malgré qu'elle s'y soit préparée, son cœur se brisa en mille morceaux. Ca y était, le beau rêve était fini.

Elle baissa son visage pour essayer de cacher ses larmes. Roy lui prit le menton dans sa main et lui releva, il pressa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Riza, le Führer ne m'a pas laissé le choix, il ne fait que précipiter ce qui devait arriver de toute façon. »

Il lui prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Je voulais te le demander depuis le mariage d'Havoc mais je trouvais le moment inapproprié alors. Je voulais attendre encore un peu, mais finalement, le moment est parfait. »

Riza le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. De quoi était-il en train de lui parler ? Se moquait-il d'elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait déjà plus lutter contre ses larmes ?

Roy porta sa main à ses lèvres.

« Le généralissime a exigé que je fasse de toi une femme honnête. »

Il se mit à genoux devant elle bien qu'ils soient déjà assis dans le sable.

« Riza, veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Riza ne trouvait plus ses mots. Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne s'était jamais attendue à cette demande, mais du rêve à la réalité, il y avait un pas à franchir.

Son silence inquiéta Roy.

« Peut-être aurai-je du m'exprimer autrement ? Lieutenant Hawkeye, étant votre supérieur, je vous ordonne de m'épouser. »

Riza cligna des yeux, puis un sourire lui étira les lèvres. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Je suppose que c'est un oui !

« Si c'est le généralissime qui l'exige, je ne peux que me plier à tes ordres.

« Tu ne dis oui que parce que c'est un ordre ?

« Et tu pensais que c'était pour qu'elle autre raison ? » Lui répondit-elle d'un air coquin.

Il l'a saisie à la taille et la renversa sur le sable.

« Je ne sais pas moi, par amour peut-être ? »

Il lui donna un baiser que Riza lui rendit sans compter.

_**I can't live without you  
Je ne peux vivre sans vous  
Vous  
Vous**_

« Sans doute aussi, un peu.

« Tu vas voir si c'est qu'un peu. Je vais t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu n'ais plus d'autre choix que de m'aimer aussi !

_« Des mots, des mots, rien que des mots. »

* * *

_

**_Voila, ainsi s'achève cette série. Mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à écrire le mot fin. Peut-être vais-je la poursuivre encore... Finalement, même si ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, ces courtes tranches de vie sont plutôt agréables à écrire et j'ai plaisir à les relire. _**

**_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos sentiments sur ces quelques chapitres. J'ai remarqué que finalement j'ai des reviews pour chaque chapitre mais quasiment aucunes sur les chapitres de fin._**

**_Vous pouvez par exemple me dire si je peux continuer ou non, si c'était bien ou non, si vous avez eu plaisir ou si vous vous êtes ennuyé à les lire, etc... Il y a plein de trucs à dire ! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**NdlA : finalement, voila un chap 7, j'avais commencé à écrire ce chapitre pour Obsession Fatale (histoire de faire 14 chap.) mais je n'étais pas convaincue que ça collait avec cette fic, alors plutôt que de le mettre à la poubelle, je me suis dit que peut-être se serrait bien pour Crash and Burn. **

**Comme c'est un rejet, c'est très court.

* * *

**

**Crash and Burn – Chapitre 7**

Riza était à son bureau, concentrée sur un dossier épineux. Chose étrange, Roy était lui aussi à son bureau en train de travailler depuis plus d'une heure sans interruption.

Riza se demandait bien sur quoi il pouvait bien travailler avec autant d'application, il n'arrêtait pas de raturer, écrire rageusement, soupirer et grommeler des sons indiscernables.

Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

N'y tenant plus, elle décida qu'elle avait besoin d'une petite pose. Elle se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers le bureau de Roy.

« Sur quoi travailles-tu depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Roy sursauta, il n'avait pas remarqué que Riza s'était approchée de lui.

Maladroitement il essaya de cacher le document sur lequel il travaillait, ce qui ne manqua pas de piquer un peu plus la curiosité de la jeune femme.

« Rien du tout Riza.

« Voyons Roy, je vois bien que tu mens, tu essaies de cacher ce papier. Montre moi ce que c'est.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Riza se pencha sur le bureau pour attraper la feuille en question.

« Ne fais pas ton enfant Roy et laisse moi regarder.

« C'est confidentiel Lieutenant Hawkeye. »

L'usage de son grade et de son nom de jeune fille la fit sourire. Mais elle réussit enfin à arracher des mains de Mustang le papier qui ressemblait à un torchon maintenant.

Elle le lut rapidement. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Pour sa part, le visage de Roy avait pris une couleur violacée.

« Voyons Roy, pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas me le faire voir ?

« Et bien parce que. Je ne sais pas. J'avais peur de ta réaction sans doute. »

Riza relut une nouvelle fois la liste qu'elle avait entre les mains. Roy se tourna vers elle et posa sa tête contre son ventre rond.

« Tu es enceinte de plus de cinq mois et nous n'avons toujours pas parlé du prénom. »

Riza s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.

« Fais moi voir un peu cette liste petit cachottier. »

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se chamailler sur le choix d'un prénom. Finalement, ils écrivirent les prénoms qui leur plaisaient le plus sur des petits bouts de papier et s'en remirent au choix de Black Hayate.

Après tout, lui aussi avait son mot à dire !

* * *

**Vous devez vous dire qu'en ce moment j'écris beaucoup avec des bébés ou des désirs d'enfant... C'est sans doute car je viens de fêter la 1ere année de ma fille et je dois dire, que c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais reçu. **


End file.
